Renegades 2
by thewrangler
Summary: Bl'airr, Garrack and Byen try to adapt to life on Earth as new threats emerge


The Renegades 2 Gotham City...  
>"This sure was nice of you guys to show us around." Byen said as he, Garrack, Bl'airr, Artemis and Robin walked through a mall in Gotham.<br>"You guys got to get to know humans. This is the best way." Robin smiled as crowds of people walked by. They were all in their civilian clothes as they continued to walk.  
>"So manu people in one place." Garrack said in awe." Are they all here to buy things?"<br>"That's pretty much the idea." Artemis groaned. She really didn't want to be here, but had to because she lived in Gotham." We'll have to vhange your names though. How about Garrett, Ben and Blair?" They all shrugged.  
>"You guys have a look around. We'll meet back here in an hour." Robin said as he walked off. The rest of the group separated and went looking around.<br>Byen floated down an escalator to the first level of the mall and looked around. A skate shop, a clothes department, a flower shop.  
>" The flower shop it is." He said, walking through the door. He looked around and saw many beautiful flowers and plants. As he walked around the small shop, a man bumped a woman's elbow, making her drop the flower she was carrying. Byen whipped around and caught it just as it was about to hit the floor. He brought it back up to the woman and gasped in his head. This woman was beautiful, her long red hair flowing down her back. She stared back at him the same way.<br>"You almost dropped this." Byen finally said, handing her the flower. It was a bright red rose thay smelled of sweetness.  
>"Thank you." She said, smiling and taking the plant." Oh sorry, my names Pam. Pamela Isley."<br>"Hi, I'm By- Ben. Ben, just Ben." He said, quickly fixing his mistake. She giggled at his stuttering.  
>"Are you new around here?" She asked as they walked out of the store together.<br>"You could say that." Byen said smiling." What you like to join me for a snack in the food court?" He asked.  
>"I would love to." She said as they made their way to the escalator. Meanwhile, at the other end of the store, Bl'airr was in a movie store, casually looking through the movies. A woman was walking down his aisle with a stack of movies when she tripped over a case on the floor and started to fall. He didn't know what made him do it, but Bl'airr turned on his heel and caught her in his arms. All he saw was two big blue eyes staring back at him.<br>"Miss, watch out for the that case." He smiled as he stood her up. She had long blond hair done up in two ponytails.  
>"Thanks mistah." She said, flashing a smile." Oh my goodness! I dropped my movies." "I'll get them." He said, reaching down and picking them up." The names Blair. And you?"<br>"Harleen Quinzel. I haven't seen you around before." She said as he handed her the movies.  
>"I'm new in town. Here for work." He said." Do you wanna get something to eat with me?"<br>"Sure pal. We can get to know each other." She said as they walked towards the food court.  
>Down at the very other end of the mall, Gartack sat and observed the different shops. He was still getting the hang of this new body and trying to figure out how humans survived without fur.<br>"Stop that man! He has my purse!" A woman cried as a man ran towards the him down the hall. Just as he got by him, Garrack stuck out an arm and clotheslined him. The man hit the floor and purse fell at Garrack's feet. He reached down and picked it up. A dark haired woman ran up to him.  
>"Is this yours, ma'am?" He asked, holding out the purse. She smiled and took the purse.<br>"Thank you Mr..." She trailed off. He was busy admiring her and finally remembered his name.  
>"Garrett. It's Garrett." He said as she blushed and smiled. Her long black hair went to about her shoulders.<br>"Selina Kyle. And I must give you something to thank you." She insisted as they walked up the hall.  
>"Why? Anyone would have done it." Garrack smiled as they rode the escalator.<br>"Well, how about we get some food and talk. Just the two of us." She said running her hand along his cheek.  
>"Sounds good to me." He stammered as they walked off the escalator and walked to Starbucks. Garrack was unfamiliar with all of drinks so he chose something called coffee. It tasted bitter as he and Selina sat down in the crowded food court. They talked about each other, their friends and their lives ( although he left out the part about him living as an alien far far away ). Suddenly her watch started to glow.<br>"Oh sorry. I have to go. So we're still on for a Friday movie?" She asked as she got up.  
>"Of course. Bye." He said, waving as she left. The same thing happened with Bl'airr and Byen.<br>"I wish I could stay but I have an appointment. See ya Friday." Pam said as she walked away from Ben.  
>"I want to talk more, but I gotta go." Harleen said." Can't wait for Friday." She said winking.<br>"Well, that was pleasant." Byen said, suddenly seeing Bl'airr and Garrack.  
>"Hey guys! How was your day?" Bye asked as they all met in the middle of the food court.<br>"Not bad. I met a nice lady and we got a date." Garrack smiled proudly, as the other two stared at him.  
>"You too!?" They said together. Suddenly an alarm went off down the hall. They nodded and ran towards the source, coming upon the shattered window of a jewelry store. Mall cops surrounded the place as three people stepped out. The first had brighy red hair and seemed to have vines growing over him body, which was pale green. The second was dressed in a red and dark blue jester costume, with makeup covering her face. The third lady wore a black catsuit and an eye mask covered her eyes.<br>"Guys, we gotta change now!" Bl'airr said, darting behind a corner. Byen and Garrack did the same as their bodies morphed to their alien selves. The group of mall cops were quickly taken out by a few swift kicks by the women.  
>"Does anyone want to argue with the Gotham City Sirens?" The jester said holding out a gun. She spoke with a thick New York accent. Bl'airr, Garrack and Byen stepped forward and the civilians grasped. A murmur of "what are theys" rang out.<br>"Looks like we gotta couple of freaks trying to stop us girls." The woman in the catsuit purred." Allow us to introduce ourselves. I'm Catwoman, this is Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. And your stupid." She said as the three lept off in separate directions. Cat lept over them and ran down the hall, Harley climbed up to the third floor and Ivy dropped down to the first floor in the wide space between floors.  
>"Split up!" Garrack yelled as he ran after Cat. Byen dropped down behind Ivy and Bl'airr climbed up and went after Harley. Byen sprinted and was catching up to Ivy, when he threw his spear. It whistled through tje air and hit the wall just beside Ivy's head. A dead end, she was trapped.<br>"Make this easy on yourself. Give me back the jewls and I'll let you go free." Byen said as he strode toward her. He thought she looked familiar but couldn't remember where he had seen her.  
>"Why? I like toying with boys." She said as she raised her arms. Byen felt the ground rumble as a huge vine shot out. It snatched Byen off the ground the ground and held him in the air. He struggled but the vine was simply to strong.<br>"Have fun with my pet." She smirked as she ran past him and out the door. Byen concentrated and his spear unstuck itself from the wall. Byen had a connection to his weapon and he could make it come to him. As the spear flew to his hand, he slashed forward, slicing the vine in half. He dropped to the ground as the vine wriggled in pain on the ground. But Byen was too late. Poison Ivy was long gone.  
>Meanwhile, Bl'airr followed Harley down a long hallway. She disappeared through a door frame as Bl'airr ran faster. As he went through the door, a pair of red shoes came from above and hit him in the head. He staggered back from the door as Quinn exited. They were on a hallway where, in the middle, it was a space between floors.<br>"Aww, the big bad alien just got hurt." She said, fake rubbing tears away from her face.  
>"Listen lady, just return the jewls and we won't have a problem." He said, sliding out his wrist blades.<br>"Sorry pal. It ain't gonna work like that." She said smiling as Bl'airr dashed toward her. She was back on to the open space as he got closer. She flipped over him as he attempted to tackle her to the ground. He was just barely stopped from going over by the railing as he turned around. What he saw was a boot hit him in the mask, sending him over the railing. He fell through the air all the way from the third to first floor. He crashed through a table set up as she looked over the railing at him.  
>"Better luck next time, chump!" She sneered as she disappeared from view.<br>On the second floor, Garrack tried to chase down Catwoman and was gaining on her." Stop or I'll shoot!" He yelled as he raised his bowcastor, seeing her stop at a dead end. She turned around and faced him, a bag of jewls in her hand.  
>"How about no?" She said as she unstraped something from her side. Suddenly a whip shot through the air and hit him on the hands, making him drop his weapon. He bent down to pick it up, only to see a boot come toward him and sent him down the hall. He landed heavily on his back as he felt a thin stream of blood coming from his nose. He tried to stand up, but it was clear Garrack had something wrong as he stumbled around and fell down. His vision was blurry as Catwoman stood over him.<br>"I can't wait until next time we meet." She smiled as she ran off, before Garrack blacked out. He awoke to Robin shaking him.  
>"Garrack! Oh good, your awake. C'mon we have to find Bl'airr and Byen." Robin said, helping him to his feet. Artemis was around the corner serving the broken window of the jewelry store.<br>"Good, you found him. Where are the others?" She asked as Garrack shoke his dizzy head.  
>Before he could reply, Byen appeared down the hall." Hey guys! I need help, Bl'airrs hurt!" He yelled as Robin, Artemis and Garrack ran after him. They ran down the stopped escalator and saw him. Bl'airr lay on his back, resting on top of a broken table.<br>"What happened to him?" Artemis asked, rushing over to him. Byen shook his head.  
>"It looks like he fell from the third floor and crashed through the table." Byen said." Good thing the mall was evacuated."<br>"C'mon we gotta get him back to the cave." Robin said as Byen and Garrack lifted him up under his arms.  
>Back at the cave, Bl'airr had woken up and was getting his back taped up by Black Canary." Hurry Canary, I gotta find those girls." He said as she finished his back. Byen and Garrack walked in and stared.<br>"We can't. The team got us locked down." Byen said as he shook his head sadly.  
>"I can't believe it! What about our Friday dates?" He asked, changing to his human form.<br>"Aqualad said we can leave for a few hours but Miss Martian will be keeping an eye on us." Garrack groaned.  
>2 days later...<br>It was Friday evening and "Blair, Garrett and Ben" were all ready for their dates (with a little help from Kid Flash). They stepped through the zeta tubes and were in Gotham. They couldn't see her, but the guys knew Miss Martian was disguised as someone walking the street. They all came to the theater and waited. And waited.  
>"Where are they?" Garrett asked as he sat down on a bench. Suddenly, a large screen above the street lit up and a white face was above them. People screamed "It's the Joker" as they ran in fear.<br>"Greetings Gotham City. I have a message for three individuals. But why tell you when I can show you." He said as the camera moved to the side, showing three girls.  
>"Those are the girls who robbed the mall." Byen said." What's this guy's game?" The Joker moved toward one.<br>"Don't reconized them? Well, maybe this will jog your memory." He said, washing off Quinn's face paint, taking of Catwoman's mask and removing the vines from the sides of Poison Ivy's face.  
>"No... it can't be!" Garrett said, making a fist. The Gotham City Sirens were Harleen, Pam and Selina, the guys dates!<br>"Now I know these girls were going to see some nice boys. And if those boys care for them, they'll come to Warwhouse 26 on the docks." The Joker smiled as the screen went black.  
>"What are we still doing here!? We gotta save them!" Garrett said as the other two nodded.<br>At Warehouse 26, the girls were tied to chairs and surrounded by armed guards. The Joker walked up to Harley.  
>"Mista J, why? I thought you loved me?" She cried as he smiled in front of her.<br>"Oh Harley! You know you don't love me anymore. You don't even light up anymore when I'm around. Theres someone else." He said fake pouting.  
>"What about us? We don't have anything to do with this." Catwoman said as she tugged at her rope.<br>"But we have a problem with you." Penguin said, stepping out of the shadows and lighting a cigar. Catwoman had robbed him plenty in the past.  
>"And I ain't finished with you, Ivy." Two-Face snarled, coming around behind him. Ivy had accidentally destroyed alot of his weapons with a giant plant.<br>"And when those 3 simpletons come, we're going to shoot them right in front of your eyes." Penguin said, blowing a puff of smoke out. The three of them left as the guards snickered and laughed about who was getting who when this was all over. What they didn't know was that Byen, Garrack and Bl'airr were looking down through the sky light into the warehouse.  
>"How are we going to do this?" Byen asked as they stepped back from the window.<br>"Well, I count eight guards. Garrack, you wanna try the cannonball?" Bl'airr asked. Garrack smiled and nodded as he threw a large oil drum from the top of the building. It made a huge crash as it hit the ground.  
>"What was that?" A guard asked inside. They all looked at each other. The girls stared in fear at what might be by the door.<br>"C'mon we gotta check this out!" They said as the guards piled out. They saw the broken oil drum leaking onto the dock.  
>"Ahh, it's just a stupid oil drum. C'mon!" The lead guard said turning to walk back in. When he turned, Garrack jumped off the roof, falling through the air. The three hundred pound Wookiee landed on the guards, taking out all eight of them.<br>"Perfect form." Byen joked as he and Bl'airr lept down from the roof. They entered the warehouse and saw the girls tied up. They untied but the girls backed away in fear.  
>"Keep away from us, you freaks!" Ivy screamed as they backed against the wall. Suddenly, the voices of the guards getting up got louder. "We gotta make sure the prisoners are still here or we're finished." The guard said. The guys panicked and looked around. The window! Quickly, they each scooped up the girls bridal style and lept out the window, landing on the dock. They got up and ran in different directions as the guards approached. Bl'airr grabbed Harley and climbed the side of the building to the roof. She pulled away from him.<br>"Please don't hurt me! I don- ahh!" Harley screamed as she accidentally back off the roof. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her hand. As the figure hauled her back to the roof, the moonlight lit up his face.  
>"Blair? Is that you?" She asked as she stepped closer. He tried to shy away but there was nowhere to go.<br>"Yeah. So I guess you wanna know about the whole alien thing?" He asked. "Nope. I just want to do this." She said as she surged forward. Her lips smashed against his as they kissed under the moon. It lasted about 10 seconds until they pulled apart, gasping for breath. Bl'airr felt a strange feeling in his stomach. Sort of bubbly and happy. He looked at Harley.  
>"That's called love, mister." She smiled. Meanwhile, behind a warehouse down the dock a bit, Garrack held Catwoman as guards passed by. Catwoman pushed away from him.<br>"Let go of me! She whispered angrily. He let her go as she turned around and stared. She started to run.  
>"Selina, it's me Garrett!" He said, as she came to a stop. She turned around and walked back to him as his body shrunk.<br>"Oh my god! Garrett, why did you come?" She said smiling. Before he could reply, a pair of sweet tasting lips covered his mouth. She pulled back and smiled as Garrett was dumbstruck. Finally, Byen chased Ivy on a dock, towards the water. Ivy stopped at the end of the dock and looked down to the dark water. She suddenly found her foot tangled in a fish net and falling off the deck. She hit the cold water below, it stinging her skin as she sank to the bottom. She was tangled in the net and she didn't have a lot of air left. Then, there was a hazy outline towards the surface. The blue man who had been chasing her, swam toward her and took out what looked like a double edged spear. He slashed and the net, grabbing her under his arm. They burst through the surface, gasping for breath as Byen hauled her onto the deck.  
>"Why did you sa-oh my god." Ivy said, as she stared at Byen. He had turned to human and Ivy reconized him." Ben?"<br>"Surprise." He muttered as he lay on his back. Ivy crawled over to him and looked down at him.  
>"Thank you." She said as her lips pushed down on his as they lay on the dock. Suddenly, four shadows fell over them.<br>"Are we disturbing something?" Catwoman asked as they both shot straight up. They blushed as they stood up.  
>"So... you guys know about..." Garrack began, referring to them being aliens.<br>"Yup. And we have no problem with it." Harley smiled, as Blair scooped her up and kissed her.  
>"But we're on different sides. How's that going to work?" Ivy asked, scratching her head.<br>"I got an idea..." Garrett smiled, trailing off.  
>Back at Mount Justice...<br>"Your leaving?" Aqualad asked as the aliens stood before them. The guys had come back to say good byes. The whole team was gathered in kitchen.  
>"Yup. We've found a place to stay in Gotham." Garrack said, waving a paw.<br>"But with who?" Miss Martian asked. The whole she was going to follow them on the date was only a bluff to kep them in line.  
>"Let's just say we found some friends." Byen winked at them. With that they left through the zeta tubes. Theu appeared in a Gotham alley and turned human. They all walked down the street and came to an apartment building. It was an old brick building with wooden window frames. They walked in the door and went to room 666. They knocked and waited. The door opened and they were pulled in.<br>"Well, what do you think?" Ivy asked as they looked around the small apartment. It had a tv, two beds, a pullout couch and a fridge. Another door lead to the bathroom,  
>"Cool. But there's only three beds?" Blair asked, raising an eyebrow along with Ben and Garrett.<br>"Two people a bed." Selina winked, wrapping her arms around Garrett's shoulder." But you have to get a job to help pay the rent."  
>"Well, can't be too hard." Blair said." First thing tomorrow morning we fine jobs." <div> 


End file.
